


Guide

by vice17



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vice17/pseuds/vice17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic for the prompt: light BDSM, Khan getting off on Kirk dominating him in bed. Kirk taking him to orgasm using some fingers in Khan's ass and some in his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Anon I hope this is what you wanted :)

“That’s it darling, just like that. You are doing so well for me”, Jim says in a soothing voice. He can’t take his eyes of his lover. All smooth ivory skin stretched across tight muscles. Khan looks like perfection lying there on his back. A flawless canvas, that is at Jim’s disposal. He hasn’t wasted the opportunity.

By now Khan’s skin is flushed red with pleasure and covered in marks, Jim’s marks. He took his time making them, teasing every bit of Khan’s body with his mouth and teeth. The marks left behind will serve as a reminder for Khan. Right here, right now Khan belongs to Jim and he won’t let his lover forget it later on.

Jim knows Khan loves this. He trusts Jim implicitly to guide him, to give Khan whatever he desires. Khan needs Jim to take control as much as Jim loves doing it. Having his otherwise perfectly put together lover blindfolded and quivering beneath his touch is a powerful and heady feeling.

Khan’s hands are crossed at the top of his head, where Jim told him to keep them earlier. This moment is about Khan and everything Jim is willing to give him. Jim wants him to fall apart beneath his fingers.

Khan is arching his back to try and get Jim’s two fingers to fuck him deeper. Even when his lover is reduced to mewling and moaning, Khan is still demanding what he wants with his body. Jim won’t give in though, no matter how much of an enticing and eager picture his lover presents right now. He keeps his two fingers just inside Khan’s ass. He slowly stretches the rim but doesn’t penetrate any further. It’s a slow dance of giving Khan a taste of what he can get and waiting for him to surrender completely to the sensations alone.

Jim stretches up to pull Khan into a deep kiss, taking in all those delicious sounds of pleasure. He’s careful to keep his fingers exactly where they are, constantly teasing Khan’s ass with little motions in and out. The kiss is passionate and a battle of tongues and nipping teeth. Khan never gives in easily although Jim knows he wants to. Everything is a battle that makes the surrender that much sweeter. Jim smirks as finally his lover sighs into the kiss and lets Jim explore Khan’s mouth at his own pace.

Jim slowly pulls back with a last nip to Khan’s lower lip. Looking up he traces a finger of his free hand around the edges of the blindfold, eliciting another soft keen from red bruised lips. “Open those lips for me darling”, Jim says in a firm tone. He traces two fingers of his free hand across Khan’s wet lower lip, encouraging his lover to open up. Jim watches as Khan’s tongue comes out to flick at his fingertips for a taste. “Good, now take them all the way in.” Jim murmurs as his fingers disappear between his lover’s lips into that slick heat. He can feel Khan’s slick tongue licking and caressing all around. “Now I need you to suck, get my fingers nice and wet. Don’t stop, okay darling?” A tiny nod of Khan’s head is all Jim needs to know his lover heard him.

Jim pulls his fingers back out of Khan’s ass and getting a mewling protest in response. He can feel the noise vibrate around the fingers in Khan’s mouth but his lover doesn’t stop licking and sucking. Jim doesn’t say anything in response as he slicks his fingers back up with lube. Carefully he watches Khan for signs of disobedience. He keeps his two fingers in Khan’s mouth and two fingers of the other hand just out of touch of Khan’s opening.

Jim takes his time to observe Khan and enjoy the slick heat of his mouth as that clever tongue licks in and around his fingers. When he’s sure Khan is completely focused on sucking the fingers in his mouth, he pushes his other two fingers all the way into Khan’s ass. His lover sharply arches his back, hands clawing at the bed. A harsh moan gets muffled around Jim’s fingers. Instantly Jim starts up a hard but slow pace, pulling more muffled moans out of Khan. With every other stroke he finds and hits Khan’s prostate making his lover push back his ass sharply against Jim’s moving fingers. All the while Khan obeys Jim’s order and keeps sucking and caressing Jim’s fingers with that plush warm mouth.

“That’s it darling. Your mouth and ass feel so good. Going to take another finger for me? You open up so beautifully for me, only for me. Come on now.” Jim keeps up the stream of words as he pushes three fingers into his lover’s ass. He instantly finds Khan’s prostate again as he keeps fucking him unrelentingly. Jim can see Khan’s ass taking in his fingers again and again. Muffled sounds of pleasure fill the air. Khan is now Jim’s completely: to pleasure, to take care of, to love.

Slowly Jim leans up, putting his mouth at the side of Khan’s neck. He knows Khan is close, muscles pulled tight with pleasure, his ass fluttering around Jim’s fingers as they move back and forth, again and again. “Come for me darling, let me see you. Give it to me.” Jim commands right before he bites down at the hollow of Khan’s throat and licking the mark. With a muffled cry Jim feels Khan come, the muscles of his ass pulling around Jim’s fingers as he fucks him through it. Moans and keens get muffled around Jim’s fingers as Khan’s tongue flutters. As Khan slowly comes down from his high, Jim pulls his fingers out of Khan’s ass. His lover is still licking and sucking around his fingers as Jim pulls them out too.

For a moment, Jim takes in the picture. Khan is still out of breath, skin completely flushed and his stomach covered in flecks of come. He looks sinfully debauched and all Jim’s. Jim leans in to give him a slow and thorough kiss before pulling back again.

“I’m going to take the blindfold of now.” Jim waits to see Khan nod his head before slowly slipping the blindfold up and over the top of Khan’s head. His lover keeps his eyes closed for a while and Jim kisses him again, drawing out satisfied sighs. When Jim finally releases Khan’s lips, he looks up into heavy-lidded blue-green eyes. Jim gently pulls down Khan’s arms to his side. With one hand he caresses through the dark locks and Khan moves to lean in further against Jim. They stay like that for a while Khan wrapped up in Jim’s arms.

 

End


End file.
